Rain
by Kaliya22
Summary: Rain does interesting things to Caitlin Todd.


_Disclaimer – They don't belong to me! The lyrics/title are from Madonna's "Rain" and don't belong to me either!_

_Author's note- I hope everyone enjoys this as much as the others. This was a spur of the moment idea, written in one sitting which is rare for me! _

Leroy Jethro Gibbs paused in the sanding of his boat when he heard the soft pitter patter of rain drops outside. He smiled, silently hoping it turned into a downpour, and went back to sanding.

A quarter of an hour later, he heard the front door open and close upstairs. He heard the familiar footsteps across his kitchen floor, the pause as she kicked off her shoes, the soft steps as she continued into the living room. Another pause, and then the sound of the sliding glass door opening.

He took the steps up from the basement two at a time. His shoes joined hers at the edge of the kitchen. He walked slowly across the living room floor, noting her pile of clothes next to the door. He grinned to himself as he looked outside.

Caitlin Todd stood on his private deck, back to him. She was beautifully nude, and the rain was flowing over her body. She turned and, seeing him at the door, stretched her arms up to the rain, causing her breasts to push out seductively.

Gibbs groaned, and quickly added his clothes to hers.

He walked towards her and she turned, pacing the few steps to the railing.

Gibbs walked up behind her. He pressed his body up against hers, letting her feel his arousal hard against her backside. He placed his hands on her hips as he kissed up her shoulder and neck, finally biting her gently behind her ear. She moaned and ground herself back against him.

The rain fell heavier as his hands slid up her stomach to her breasts, cupping them and teasing her nipples to hard peaks. She turned in his grasp just enough to give him a searing kiss.

He let a hand slide back down over her belly, following the flow of the rain to where it ran between her legs. His fingers slid over her folds, finding a different wetness there.

Her legs parted as her stance changed.

He knew what she wanted, what she needed.

He grasped his cock and slowly guided himself deep into her wet folds.

Kate moaned. She bent forward over the railing, her face turned up to the rain as he began to fuck her.

He grasped her hip with one hand while his other hand found her clit. He rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, feeling her body tight around his cock.

He leaned forward, gently biting the back of her neck.

Kate gasped and moaned.

Gibbs moved his hand from her hip to her neck, trailing his fingers down her spine and back to her hip.

The rain was beating down on them now. Gibbs increased his pace for a few thrusts and then he buried his cock fully inside of her and stopped.

She whimpered. His fingers rubbed her clit harder, faster.

"Cum for me Kate," he whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. He tightened his muscles, making his cock twitch inside of her, earning another whimper. He licked her neck, enjoying the taste of rain off her skin.

"Caitlin, cum for me, please," he pleaded.

He let his cock slide almost fully out of her. And then he pressed forward slowly, sliding back into her as his fingers worked her clit.

"Oh my god, Gibbs," she moaned.

He felt her pussy walls close around him as her hips pressed backwards. He responded to her unasked requested and began to fuck her hard as her orgasm crashed over her.

She cried out his name again and again as she came.

He managed to hold off just long enough for her orgasm to finish. Until she took his hand that had been on her clit and brought it up to her mouth, slowly sucking her juices off his fingers.

"Fuck, Caitlin," he moaned.

He reclaimed his hand, grabbing both of her hips as he began to pound into her.

His thrusts hit her G-spot perfectly. She was soon screaming his name as she came again.

Her muscles tensing around his cock again was too much and he cried out with her as he shot his cum deep into her.

He stayed in her for a moment, pulling her against him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck and cheek softly.

She pulled away enough for him to slide out of her and then turned in his arms. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jethro," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Kate," he whispered back before capturing her lips again, the rain softly caressing their bodies.

_Rain is what the thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your_

_Rain, I feel it, it's coming  
Your love's coming down like_

_Rain, I feel it, it's coming  
Your love's coming down like_

_Rain._


End file.
